1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting display apparatuses having sealing characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus and may include one or more organic light-emitting devices, e.g., organic light-emitting diodes, each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer provided therebetween. An exciton is generated when a hole injected from the hole injection electrode is recombined with an electron injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer. Light is emitted when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus, a separate light source, such as a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display device, may not be essential for the organic light-emitting display apparatus. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a lower voltage and be manufactured as a device having a light weight and a slim profile. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-grade characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response times. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is generally considered as a next-generation display apparatus.
However, since the organic light-emitting device is vulnerable to the external environment, for example, oxygen or moisture, there is a need for a sealing structure that seals the organic light-emitting device from the external environment.
Because of the vulnerability of the organic light-emitting device, the productivity, endurance, and quality of organic light-emitting devices may depend on the quality of the sealing structure for the organic light-emitting devices.